Chatte Noir
Chatte Noir is the daughter of a werecat and sister of Catty Noir. Personality Chatte is a kind girl who loves singing, like her sister, Catty, she hates when people tell her to stop, singing, dancing whatever she likes. She tries to be friendly and more social than her sister, but she is very shy and this fails. She can speak French fluently. Physical Appearance Chatte has pink hair, light and dark. She has pink eyeshadow with red lipstick. Relationships Family Her parents are the werecats and her sisters are Catty, Phobia and Catleen. Friends She considers her sister a friend and Ghoulia Yelps and Scarena Screams. Pets She has a brown mouse named Jerry, which she named after the mouse from Tom and Jerry. Clothings Basic: Chatte has her hair down with a side fringe, she has red lipstick on. She has a dress with different shades of pink some on the colours have grey dots or pink hearts. She has pink ballet shoes. Dance Class: Chatte has her hair down. She has pink lipstick on. She has a pink leotard with a lighter pink tutu and a baby pink leggings, she has pink ballet shoes. Music Festival: Chatte has a fringe and her hair down, she also has black highlights. She has pink lipstick on. She wears a black headband. She wears a pink strapless dress with multicoloured designs. She has pink boots on. Skull Shores: Chatte has her hair up. She has pink lipstick on. She has a two piece pink bikini with hot pink polka dots. She has pink wedges on. New Scaremester: NOTE: This is her new basic. Chatte has her hair down with a strawberry clip in her hair. She has pink lipstick on. She has a hot pink dress on with darker pink lines on. She has grey leggings on and grey shoes with broken glass patterns on. Scaris: Chatte has her hair down, she has pink lipstick. She is wearing a pink one shouldered dress however it has a purple strap on the other side. She is wearing pink leggings with black boots on, she has a pink handbag Art Class: Chatte has her hair down but with a bob cut. She has pink lipstick on. She has a pink tee with a hot pink smiley on it. She has denim shorts and pink boots. Freaky Fusion: Chatte is fused together with Scarena Screams. She has a white top, she also has a pink skirt on with gray and pink shoes, similar to her basic. Mermaid: Chatte has her hair down, with baby pink highlights. She has a white seashell bikini bra with a pink and hot pink tail. Easter: She has her hair down with a fringe in it (presuming it is a new look). She has bunny ears instead of cat ears. She has baby pink lipstick, a plain light brown dress and orange boots, she also has a basket with eggs in. She comes in a two pack with Scarena Screams. Dead Tired: Chatte has her hair in a bun. She has a light pink sleeping mask. She has no makeup. She has a hot pink dress with light pink lines. She has pink slippers with cat ears and eyes and a nose. Ghoulplay: She is supposed to be Lady Gaga at the 2013 MTV VMA'S. She has her hair down and it is dirty blonde. She has light pink lipstick on. She is wearing a seashell bra or as Lady Gaga likes to call it a 'Seashell Bikini'. She wears no shoes. Notes *Chatte means Cat in french but Chatte is the girl name. *Her birthday is April 29th *She goes to her sister's concerts and sings there. *She is in love with Lady Gaga! Gallery Chattrena.png|Chatte is fused together with Scarena Screams 185px-Scene 1.png|Chatte in the movie My Best Ghoulfriend VCHHRTGHBRGTHB.png|Chatte in the movie My Best Ghoulfriend Hjdbdbd.png|Chatte in the movie My Best Ghoulfriend Yay.png|Chatte in the movie My Best Ghoulfriend ljo;.png|Chatte's Mermaid Outfit Scarena and Chatte.png|Chatte and Scarena Screams avatarvjfd.png|Chatte's Lunaii Sisters:).png|Chatte and her sister, Catty Dfg.png|Chatte's Easter Outfit Chatte.png|Chatte's Music Festival Outfit Chatte Scaris.png|Chatte's Scaris Outfit ChatteArt.png|Chatte's Art Class Outfit ChatteDeadTired.png|Chatte's Dead Tired Outfits jsk.png|Chatte's Dance Class Outfit ChatteSkull.png|Chatte's Skull Shores Outfit jkgiygyygyioo.png|Chatte's Ghoulplay Outfit Chatte New Art.png|Chatte's New Scaremester Outfit Category:Females Category:Werecat Category:Original Characters